


mitb + acid tears

by georgewashingmachine



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Acid Tears, Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Gen, I Love You, I guess it's a happy ending?, I mean Michael survives so, Michael has a Squip au, Oneshot, The SQUIP is a dick, get ready to cry folks, im so sorry michael, its very painful, this is a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgewashingmachine/pseuds/georgewashingmachine
Summary: Michael In the Bathroom just got a whole lot more painful.AU where Michael gets a Squip.





	mitb + acid tears

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I SKIPPED SOME LYRICS SHUT UP

“Get out of my way. Loser.”  
With that, Jeremy leaves the bathroom, leaving Michael alone. Michael stares at the door in disbelief, trying to process what had just happened.  
“It’s really not that hard to understand.” Says Jeremy. Only it’s not Jeremy—it’s Michael’s Squip, and it just had to look like Jeremiah fucking Heere.  
“Oh, you don’t have a say in this, you terrible walking floppy disc!” Michael shoots back. The Squip laughs. It’s short, and there’s no happiness behind it.  
“He ditched you to become popular.”  
“I KNOW THAT—” There’s a zap, and Michael shuts his mouth.  
“He ditched you to become popular,” The Squip continues, “And now you’re stuck hanging in the bathroom the biggest party of the fall. All those years of friendship, all those years of pining—gone. You care for him so much, and what does he do in return? Push you aside like trash.”  
Michael scowls at the words. All this stupid Squip ever did was make him suffer. It didn’t even try to make him popular like Jeremy. It was just this constant voice in his head, bashing everything he did and highlighting all the bad moments. It sucked, to say the least. Maybe his Squip was just defective.  
“A defective Squip for a defective person. Fitting.”  
Michael lashed out, throwing a punch, because that’s what he wanted to do to this supercomputer. He wanted nothing more than to deck his Squip so hard that he was knocked out of his head. Of course, his fist only phases through the image of Jeremy, and hits the bathroom door instead.  
“I want you to repeat after me.”  
Michael had turned away from the door, so he wasn’t facing Squip Jeremy, but of course he only appeared in front of him as soon as he turned away.  
“Never.” Michael growls, but he regrets it as soon as the words come out of his mouth, because now he’s crying out in pain due to shocks and zaps.  
“Bad choice. Now…”  
As much as Michael tried to choke back the words, he had to say them. He already had scars on his body from all the shocks, and Michael really didn’t need the extra pain.  
“I could stay right here or disappear and nobody’d even notice at all.” Michael mutters miserably, repeating the voice in his head. Jeremy—no, the Squip—has a pleased smirk on his face. Michael felt the urge to deck him again.  
“I’m a creeper in a bathroom cause my buddy kind of left me alone.” Michael gasps, feeling tears start to well in his eyes. “Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair, now through no fault of mine, there’s no other half there!”  
The Squip nearly laughs, enjoying all too much seeing Michael like this. “Good. Keep it up.”  
“Now I’m just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it’s been. I’m just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party—no, you can’t come in!” Michael backs up against the door, sliding to the floor. “I’m waiting it out ‘til it’s time to leave, and picking at grout as I softly grieve! I’m just Michael who you don’t know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself!” Tears started to fall, and Michael lets out a scream and stands up suddenly. “Wh-What the hell?” He stares down at his shaking hands as he tries to comprehend what was happening.  
“You're welcome!” The Squip says, much too cheerily, “I programmed your body to emit acid tears so that they’ll burn you when you cry. As if you couldn’t get more pathetic, hm?”  
And what sucked is that Michael couldn’t hold back his tears. And so, his cheeks burned and Michael only cried more at the pain, creating a vicious cycle of suffering. This was downright cruel, downright evil, and Michael had never felt so helpless in his entire life.  
“When did I say that you could stop repeating me?” The Squip asks after a moment, and after a zap Michael returns to speaking.  
“I’m just Michael who you don’t know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself!” Michael chokes out between sobs, and then there’s a knocking at the door. Michael jumps in surprise, and he starts to back up away from the door.  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
“They’re gonna start to shout soon…”  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
“Aw, hell, yeah I’ll be out soon!”  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
“It sucks he left me here alone!”  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
“Here in this teenage battlezone!”  
CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!  
“I feel the pressure blowing up!”  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
“My big mistake was showing up!”  
SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH!  
Michael had reached the sink, and he turns on the faucet and splashes cold water onto his face. He lets out a scream. He looks up angrily, his eyes on the image of the Squip in the mirror.  
“Oh, sorry, does that water burn?”  
The knocking had stopped by now. Michael looks at himself in the mirror, seeing the burn marks down his face from his tears, and how his face was now red because of the impossibly scalding hot water, how the eyes behind his glasses were red both with crying and irritation.  
“And I can’t help but yearn for a different time…”  
He stares at the Squip’s face. He hated how it was Jeremy’s face. He hated how it was grinning at his pain. He hated everything about it.  
“And then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there’s no denying I’M JUST—”  
All of his pent-up anger is let out when Michael’s fist collides with the mirror. His image shatters. He can feel shards of glass in his hand.  
“…at a party. Is there a sadder sight than…”  
Michael felt the bathroom start to heat up. He looks over at the door in confusion. He walks up to it and puts his hand to it. It’s hot, weirdly hot. He backs up again, and then he can spot the flames in the crack beneath the door.  
“Michael in the bathroom at a party, this is a heinous night…”  
“Perfect timing. Now you can just stay in the bathroom and wait until the fire burns you to death.” The Squip giggles. It’s exactly like Jeremy’s. “There’s no escape anyway.”  
And Michael believes every single word of it. This is it. He was dead.  
“I wished I stayed at home in bed, watching cable porn, or wished I offed myself instead, wish I was never born!” He yells, watching as the flames lick at the door. “I’m just Michael who’s a loner, so he must be a stoner, rides a PT Cruiser, GOD HE’S SUCH A LOSER! MICHAEL FLYING SOLO, WHO YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW, MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM BY HIMSELF! ALL BY HIMSELF! ALL BY HIMSELF!”  
Suddenly, as the fire spreads deeper and Michael feels himself getting hotter, he turns around in panic. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to make up with Jeremy, as awful as the boy had been to him. His breathing picks up as he realized that the Squip was right. There really was no way out. He was going to die in Jake Dillinger’s bathroom.  
And then he sees the window. It was small, but it was his only chance. He struggles to open it as the Squip screams at him to stop and attacks him with zaps and acid and everything else at his disposal (which was basically everything). But he manages to climb through it and land on the ground.  
“Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.”


End file.
